Drabbles Through The Tears
by jacethepotato
Summary: A new series of drabbles, these ones beginning in 2015. I'm leaving the other one behind to be a memory of my writing prior to this year. These are all drabbles I've written and posted on my indie blog, or prompts I've written that I'm extremely proud of. Feel free to read, favorite, review, follow. It'll be updated as I feel the writing bug.
1. Chapter 1

(Quinn is a homeless teenager (17) in the middle of New York City, her parents having thrown her out at the age of sixteen for being a closeted lesbian. She sits near a popular coffee shop trying to get enough money to at least purchase a sandwich from the shop once or twice a week) The blonde looked up at the sky, legs crossed like they taught you in kindergarten, a small stuffed lion in her lap. She was clad in tattered blue jeans and a faded blue v-neck, it'd been the same outfit for close to a year now. Even in the winter, where she'd sit huddled on bus stops or stoops until she was told to leave. There was a small cup off to the side of her, in case anyone felt like throwing money in for her. It rarely happened, normally she just sat there, singing quietly to herself. But one thing the blonde could tell was different about today was the storm that was most definitely on it's way in. The clouds were darker than usual and there was a certain smell to the New York smog, giving it more of a sense of nature. That damp smell that normally Quinn would thrive in, want to sit in front of a window and write or read for hours. But she couldn't do that here, she didn't have a home. She gave a sad smile, singing to herself, 'The sun'll come out/tomorrow/ bet your bottom dollar that/ tomorrow/ there'll be sun'

As one of the regular customers of the coffee shop came down the street, Quinn was once again awestruck. The girl had cameras following her yet again, causing Quinn to wonder what she was famous for. She'd never figured this would be a place where someone famous would get their coffee. But if it was close enough to the huge penthouse apartment this girl likely owned, she could see where it came from. She smiled up at the woman, tilting her head slightly as she passed by Quinn as she always did, the camera man kicking over Quinn's cup and lion as he passed by. It was something Quinn had grown rather used to, so she just picked the cup back up and put the small amount of pennies and nickels back into it before continuing on with her quiet singing, 'When I'm stuck with a day/ that's grey/ and lonely/ I just stick up my chin/ and grin/ and say/" She trailed off as a couple quarters were dropped into her cup. She smiled brightly at the man who'd done so, thanking him.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Don't you dare die."**

 **Ray lazily looked over to Santana as she lay on the carpet of her dorm room, noose still loosely around her neck. She couldn't really breathe and she wasn't sure if she was alive or dead and her afterlife was just some stupid form of hell that she was going to be stuck in. That she would have to relive all of these terrible moments.**

 **She didn't even remember whether she'd actually hung herself this time or tried to jump off the roof again. Maybe a combination of both? Or maybe she'd overdosed on pills and this was some freaky lucid dream. Trying to open her mouth to speak or breathe, she couldn't find a way to get any air in. She was gasping and clawing at her neck as Santana seemed to keep telling her not to die.**

 **Was she dead? But if she was dead she wouldn't be seeing the girl in front of her. She wouldn't be feeling Santana holding her. She also wouldn't be hearing the sirens that were more than likely on their way to her. She felt like a failure, like she'd let Santana down from the look the girl was giving her. She needed to squeeze Santana's hand, needed to let her friend know she was still alive.**

 **She had to move something, anything, even take a breath. That would be great. She could tell Santana she was okay. She saw tears in the girl's eyes, her heart breaking at how she'd let her friend find her. She had hurt Santana, the Latina never cried in front of her. Santana didn't cry in general. And here she was, crying because Ray had tried to die. She had tried to do something to make everyone's lives better. She assumed it would help, no one really depended on her anymore. She didn't have a girlfriend, her sisters avoided her, and Santana always sided with Quinn on everything. The cards were stacked against Ray and she needed an out. She needed to make people hate her less.**

 **The paramedics rushed in, moving Ray off to the side and trying to restart her breathing, frantically. They did everything they could, just barely getting Ray to start breathing again. She was moved to the hospital and put on a breathing machine while they tried to figure out if there was a way to save her. She still couldn't move, her body not having enough oxygen sent to it for long enough that she was practically paralyzed.**

 **If she stayed this way it would mean losing all of her scholarships, she couldn't draw anymore or paint. Soccer was out of the question, as was most other things. She'd be stuck as a vegetable for the rest of her life. That wasn't a life she wanted.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Coward. That's all you are. A coward."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a coward! I never was! That's not what they're for! They're for me! I-I need them Santana!" Ray screamed as she looked at the box of pills and sketchbooks that was currently in the garbage can. She didn't know if she could handle watching everything she depended on ripped from her possession. Those were her lifelines, how she dealt with all forms of her anxiety.

"Santana. Please. I'm... I'm not a coward. I know I told you I got rid of all of them but I needed the box. That box has everything in it! You can't get rid of everything... Please.. I-" She let out a hiccuped sob as Santana poured lighter fluid on the contents of the metal garbage can. Ray sunk down more on the roof and squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the strike of a match followed by everything being engulfed in flames.

Her first response was to shout and punch the Latina, but then she looked at the garbage can and darted toward it, shoving her hand into the flames in an attempt to save her sketchbook. She bit back a scream as her hand burned, pulling back when Santana shoved her back down onto the rooftop, her back hitting the concrete as her elbows scraped bloody in an attempt of avoiding another concussion.

"I'm not a coward... I-I'm not... I-I can't be. Y-You're wrong. I-I just... My sketchbooks... They're gone... You got rid of them. How... How could you San?" The dark haired girl looked up at her best friend and felt tears beginning to fall. The burn hadn't even registered in her mind yet, even though her skin had been badly burned. She couldn't feel it, her pills having numbed her too much to the point where she was just stuck there, wondering why Santana had done it.

"I-why... I... I had everything in there. How... How could you San..." Ray whimpered, continuing to cry even as Santana put out the fire and dragged Ray down the stairs and out to her car. She kept speaking but Ray didn't hear it, panic taking over her mind. She was stuck in an endless loop of, 'Why Santana..."


	4. Chapter 4

**" And I thought you loved me."**

 **Shock stood, stunned at the words that had fallen from Peyton's lips after she'd come clean about everything she was feeling. It had turned into a massive argument because she'd admitted that at one time she had feelings for someone that she wasn't supposed to. That those feelings sometimes crept up on her.**

 **She hadn't planned to kiss the girl, but she had and she needed to come clean to Peyton about what happened. If she didn't she would've hated herself more for not telling the truth. But now, she was feeling her world come crashing down, tears streaming down her face as she waited for Peyton to finish her speech.**

 **That was it. That was the end of everything. That was the end of them. Peyton had just told her she couldn't even look at her, let alone be with her. So the blue haired girl stood, and nodded, moving to leave the dorm completely. She needed to get off campus and away from all of her emotions.**

 **Taking off down the street once she got outside, Shock wasn't looking where she was going, she didn't care enough to. She'd just ruined her entire time on the campus. She wouldn't be able to go from one class to another without thinking about this. She couldn't go back to her dorm room and face Peyton. Ever. That would bring more heartbreak and heartache than she thought she could handle.**

 **So she just ran. She closed her eyes and ran. Cars could stop if they needed to, they would have to because she had the right of way. Or, well, she expected she did. Until she ran across a red light and collided with a motorcycle that was making a turn. She flew off to the side, into the curb and bashed her head. She laid there for a moment before sitting up and looking to see that the motorcycle had recovered and made it down the street.**

 **They hadn't stopped to see if she was okay, and her head wasn't bleeding too bad so she stumbled back to the dorm room and passed out on her bed, not crying. Not speaking. Out like a light from the blow. She didn't think anyone would check on her. No one cared enough to anymore. Peyton couldn't look at her so that ruled out her only friend and her love. She knew no one would care if she had a concussion, she couldn't even bring herself to care.**


	5. Chapter 5

❢ my muse has lost their memory, and at the sight of your muse starts to remember things

Shock took in a deep breath as she walked into the hospital room her ex girlfriend was staying in. She'd heard that Peyton was in the hospital and the blue haired girl decided to go see if she was okay for herself. They'd been broken up for two months at this point and yes, it was hard, and Shock had practically locked herself in her room, but this was something that mattered.

What she hadn't expected though, was for the doctors and Jai to tell her that Peyton had lost her memory, that she remembered absolutely nothing. That sent a shockwave through her and she knew that she needed to approach this gently. So as she walked up the hospital stairs, a bouquet of daisies in her hand, she began practicing what she'd say. She started down the hall, looking for room 323, and when she found it, her heart gave that stupid flutter it always did at the prospect of seeing her ex girlfriend. There was nothing quite like how Peyton had made her feel.

Entering the room, she couldn't help but give a soft smile at the confused look on the beautiful girl's face, moving to sit down as she heard the question she was looking for. "Who are you?" That was something she took a minute to think about before she could actually answer it. "My name is Bethany Jay Harper. Everyone calls me Shock, but I had given you permission to call me Bethy or Beth when we're alone... And I'm your ex-girlfriend."

As the realization dawned on Peyton's face, Shock couldn't help but grin and set the flowers on the bedside table. "I brought you a bunch of daisies.. Because I know you love them.. They're your favorite. And I- we've been broken up for two months but I'm going to help you get your memories back..." She trailed off just before she said she loved the girl, but was surprised that when Peyton asked her to come closer, that she got a kiss to the cheek.

As the next few months passed, Peyton having returned to school, Shock continued to tell her stories and she began to get her memories to return. They didn't rekindle their relationship, not then, maybe they never would, but Shock was okay with that. She was going to fill the role of best friend instead, and just let her feelings be in the back of her mind.

These past two have both been characters from a roleplay. Peyton Chang (Sister to Mike) and Bethany Harper (Dani's sibling) I understand that they aren't canon, but then again there's so many OC's on this site that it's okay.


End file.
